Like Mother, Like Diner Owner
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: Part of the ORIGINAL WOULDA SHOULDA COULDA SERIES (ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUES) You’re QUOTE QUEEN has another WOULDA SHOULDA COULDA!Luke and Lorelai , of course! In my UNIVERSE here is what COULD HAVE SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED after their discussion in


**HELLO MY LITTLE CRACK WHORES! **

**You're QUOTE QUEEN has another WOULDA SHOULDA COULDA! **

**IT WAS: Like Mother, like Daughter  
IS NOW: Like Mother, Like Diner Owner **

**(get it cause they soooooooo like each other!)  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen!) **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**HI! This is your friendly disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING NO HARM NO SUE! Dialouge borrowed from 2.07 - Like Mother, Like Daughter , written by Joan Binder Weiss, directed by Dennis Erdman dialogue and intentions may bave been altered by me, Gilmoregirl1979! It's more fun that way! **

**Hey LUVZ: didI fail to mention this one? my bad!**

**A/N: Why did I pick this one you may ask?(cause It's been on my putter since… I got my season 2 DVDs) MORE OVER, Because I feel they left this eppy WIDE THE FRELL OPEN FOR THE HOOK UP! (you know, who I mean, … hello it's me, who else is worth talking about!) **

**I mean Lorelai just storms out… the fight still hanging in the air Luke with this strange smile on his face over the fact that Lorelai seemed to be jealous… over AVA! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO if she was jealous(and she WAS!), ... then Hey maybe the time is right to ask her out … you frelling COWARD! **

**See and then the next eppy they are all okay, no fight resolution, and she's asking him for business advise about the INN. WTF? **

**In my UNIVERSE here is what COULD HAVE HAPPENED! **

**(WARNING: this intended as a ONE SHOT! take your hit and go, I'm sorry!) **

**777777777777777777777777777**

Lorelai entered the diner, as was her right and habit. Luke was at the diner's counter cleaning it off, as was his right and habit. He noticed, her presence immediately, "Hey, good party yesterday," Referring to the Fashion show at the Inn that Lorelai had organized with the Chilton Booster Club.

"Yeah, not bad. " Lorelai had to laughed a little, mortified that she not only had to be a model, not only that Luke saw her; but that she was part of the mother daughter pair with Emily! _I'll never live this down._

Luke decided to tease her a little. The last few years they had become closer friends and such a jab had become acceptable."Yeah, I like the new look. It was very high-class substitute teacher.

"Exactly what I was going for, " with sarcastic seriousness.

"Coffee?" Luke offered already with her favorite blue mug in hand, another habit he'd developed over the years.

"Oh, to go. " she corrected, she had a busy day to prep for the Inn's next event.

"Oh, … Okay." He was a little disappointed, he always enjoyed her visits, and wanted to make them last as long as they could. But he returned the blue mug and chose a paper cup instead.

This was awkward for Lorelai, she never really talk to him about this subject before. She never thought she had to before."Hey Luke, uh, I feel a little weird even mentioning this to you."

"What?" pouring her brew into the cup, not knowing when he'd see her again.

"Yesterday I saw you talking to Ava, you know, she's in my booster club?"

"Yeah, I know who she is."

"Oh, good. … Well, good." She cleared her throat and felt her cheeks begin to warm a bit, _I'm not jealous… just … concerned._ "So anyhow, … I saw you guys talking alone and it seemed kind of private, and she mentioned earlier that you didn't make her, … you know, gag. So I just figured you guys were making some sort of plans to hang out." _Okay, here we go, it's Luke, he'll understand. _"And see, the thing is, I just think it would be a little weird if you started dating a Chilton mom. Look, I know I have no right to say anything to you, but it's just, um, if you did date her, well, I'm in the Booster Club with her, which means that I'll hear things, and I don't know, it's just, I'd like to keep that Chilton life separate from my Stars Hollow life, so if there's any way that you could … not date her, that would be really great." Her speech concluded, Lorelai felt better, she expressed her concern and feelings to her understanding friend.

Luke had listened, then he exploded "Boy, I tell you, you've got nerve."

Taken about about how annoyed he was. "Okay. Well, I know this is your private business." _He's never cared about dating before, has he dated before? Well Rachel anyone else…_

"It is my private business. " he adamantly agreed.

"You don't see any validity to my side at all?"

Luke pointed out, "I am a grown man. You cannot tell me who to date."

She smiled, and honestly explained, " I'm not telling you who to date, I'm telling you who not to date."

"You can't tell me that either. "

"Look …"

Luke was winding down the rant, " I will date who I like, and if that screws with your plans, then sorry. And if you don't wanna hear things, then don't listen."

"But… "

"If you don't like it, you can just deal with it."

Lorelai was now offended. "Okay, I'll just deal with it."

"Good."

"I just thought that if something was going to affect our friendship in some way that you might care about that, because if the situation was reversed, then I would care, but hey, that's me, and so…go ahead, date her, marry her, make her Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap, live happily ever after, see if I care." She was hurt and mad that their friendship meant so little to him. And she took her coffee to leave, wanting him out of her sight.

before she left, Luke just wanted to be clear to Lorelai that he had no interest in Ava, "And by the way, I wasn't asking her out. I was giving her directions for the quickest way back to Hartford. It was very romantic. I said you take a right at Deerfield, and you catch the I-5 and you take it south. Oh man, hot stuff."

She had misunderstood. The second time in two days she was embarrassed and humiliated in front of Luke. she felt stupid for bringing it up and was lost in a myriad of emotions. All she could get out was "That is so typical of you."

"What?" _What could you possibly have to argue now?_

She decided to make him feel stupid."That is not the quickest way back to Hartford. Everybody knows that you take Maine to Cherry to Lynwood and then grab the I-11. Everybody knows that Luke. Everybody, apparently, but you!" and she hastily left.

Luke had to smile at her hint of jealousy, taking it as a compliment. Rachel had advised him to tell Lorelai how he felt before she left. He never did because he figured it was too much to hope for. That Lorelai would ever feel the same. But this little out burst, over simply talking to another woman swelled him with courage. He would stop by later, and make sure things were okay between them.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

It had been a long day. Lorelai was still stewing from her fight with Luke. Did didn't even really understand how a friendly suggestion turned into an argument. All she wanted was to sort out what happened with Rory. _Geez, why does Paris have to burn the midnight oil all the time. _Whenever Paris had Rory work late on the Franklin, that cut in on kissy face time with Dean, which then cut into the mommy/daughter time that Lorelai so desperately needed right now.

Lorelai paced in the living room with a need to rant. _How could Luke not care about our friendship? I thought we were friends, my mistake. I mean really, is it so hard not to date a Chilton mom? He's done it fine so far? Right. You just don't go on the date, continue on as you would now, with your hermit existence? What's wrong with that? … he likes it! _

Lorelai sighed, _Now that's not really fair. I mean, Luke deserves someone, too. After Rachel just left him like that. How could she just leave him … again? Hell, how could she have left him the first time? He is a great guy! He is … handsome, he cooks, he's handy. Rachel is Stupid. _Lorelai wasn't exactly sure where all these warm Luke feelings were coming from, but then again she could totally see why Ava and Rachel had found him attractive.

_GAH! And how despicable for Ava to just be throwing herself at Luke, just openly flirting like that for all the world to see. She's a MOM! Isn't she married, or divorcee or something…?_

_Man, I wish Rory was here!_

Lorelai didn't know why she cared so much about Luke's love life. Well, it wasn't that she cared about his love life. She just didn't want to hear about it, … from another woman.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door._God, I hope that is Joe with my Pizza. _No such luck, it was the thorn that was in her side at the moment. "Luke?"

"We weren't done," and Luke let himself into the house.

"Luke, please! I think I've heard all you had to say on the issue." She really didn't want this to continue. Not wanting to hear the sordid details of Luke's love life. She already felt stupid for misunderstanding his intentions with Ava..

"No, Lorelai, why does it bother you so much?"_ If only she would just admit it, say it!_

"Luke please, I've said my piece, … date whoever you want."

"but it will still bother you to hear about me from other women." Just wanting to be sure.

_Man he can be think headed, _"I'll get over it, okay, I'll deal, okay, … I won't listen as previously out lined, now I have a pizza coming, so if you don't mind…." Wanting to show him to the door so she could wallow._ Wait? Wallow? Over Luke? dating?_

"So you will stop trying to tell me who I can and cannot date?"

"Yes."_ If it will make you leave me alone!_

"And I can ask out anyone I want?"

"Yes! "

"Even if the woman in question is a Chilton mom?"

"YES! FINE, GREAT, Ask out any Chilton mom you want!"

"Any Chilton Mom I want?"

_God DAMN IT! _Lorelai couldn't help but raise her voice, "YES, Any MOM you want?"

"I will!" he barked.

"GREAT!"she snapped.

"So you free on Saturday?" He shouted back.

"What?" Lorelai snapped out of the fight.

He lowered his voice, now that he saw he had disarmed her. "You, … are you free on Saturday?"

"Why?"

"I'm asking you out?"

"On a … date?"_ Where the hell did that come from?_

"Well, Friday you have dinner with your parents so I figured the next best night…"

"No, no … Why are you asking me out?"

He stepped toward her, "You … are the only Chilton mom that I want to ask out, ... And since I now have your permission… to date a Chilton mom of my choosing … ?"

Lorelai's head was swimming, "What about … what about AVA?"

"I told you, she just needed directions."

"But you were flirting with her ..."

"She was flirting with me, and besides I've flirted with you for much longer."

"But…"

"You have Dibs," He took her face in his hands.

"But…"

Luke had to kiss her just to shut up her incessant questioning and doubt. He had to chuckle at the peculiar situation he found himself in. _I had gone out on a limb assuming she was jealous and here we are_. Once over the shock of Luke's lips on hers, Lorelai's arms slid around his neck to thoroughly enjoy the affection.

Luke pulled away."What do you say..?"

"Hold on I'm still thinking," and she drew him in again for a deeper kiss. This activity went on for several minutes, till there was a knocking at the front door.

Lorelai was slowly recovering, She gazed into Luke's eyes, he was still waiting for an answer, "Ummm … I have to… " referring to the front door.

"Sure," and he released her, more confident she'd say yes.

Lorelai composed herself, and opened the front door, "Hey Joe." She was trying hard to act normal, like she wasn't just caught making out with Luke.

"Hey Lorelai, Oh hey Luke."

Lorelai then realized that Luke hadn't hidden himself, he just leaned against the foyer mirrored table. "hey Joe," Luke nodded.

"So how much do I owe you?" Lorelai absently handed Luke the Pizza, and to get money from her purse.

Joe knew off the top of his head "Fifteen even."

She handed him the money, "Here you go? Have a good night?"

"Bye guys" and Joe left.

Lorelai shut the door, and met Luke's eyes. He had a strange smile on his face, _he really is … handsome_. She quietly took the Pizza into the kitchen, and she felt him follow her. She placed the box on the kitchen table. And knew what she wanted to do. She turned around again, and kissed him again, Wanting to be sure it was really that amazing. And it was.

Luke reluctantly broke away for a moment,"I'm gonna need an answer."

Lorelai nodded through the kiss.

"Yes?" Luke wanted to be sure that was her answer.

"Pick me up at 7?" Lorelai's hands cupped his face, and never imagined she'd loved the feel of his stubble.

"Fine with me," He got out breathlessly between pecks.

Lorelai craned her head to allow him to kiss her neck. "Great," she sighed, unable to believe Luke's hands were exploring her hips, to keep her close to him.

They both suddenly stopped when the front door opened again, "Mom?"

They separated suddenly, as Rory came into the kitchen, "Oh My God, I hate Paris, I Swear, she's now hell bent on blaming me that we didn't get 'puffed'! Why can't she focus on getting in to Harvard like I am. Do the same crap I'm doing, but then again that is the problem, we see each other all the time! Geez!" Rory was unloading her emotions and Books from her room and Luke and Lorelai were still in the kitchen, just staring at each other.

Rory smelled pizza, and came back into the kitchen, "Oh Hey, Luke." Rory smiled, which faded when she saw the intense staring contest between her mom and Luke. Luke was leaning against the stove, and Lorelai had retreated to stand by the fridge.

"Umm I should go," Luke got out not breaking the eye contact.

"Okay," matching his challenge."Rory, there's pizza." And Lorelai walked Luke to the door.

In the privacy of they foyer, Luke had to check one more time, "I'll see you Saturday?"

"Before then, but yeah, I'm looking forward to it," she smiled.

Luke kissed her one more time, and he was gone.

Lorelai leaned against the door, bewildered butterflies fluttering through her. _What the hell just happened?_

Rory called from the kitchen, "What was all that about?"

Lorelai entered the kitchen and took a paper plate for her pizza, "I have a date on Saturday." She stated matter-of-factly and proceeded to fill in her daughter, from fight to kissing, about her day.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
A/N: fear not my little dears, Presenting will havea chapter 11 too, ironically dealing with the fashion show too.. I think….. **

**A/N: I saw this on ABC FAMILY the other day and was like oh yeah I wrote something about that! lol here you are! **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


End file.
